Force of Attraction
by jennifer5
Summary: Liz almost died, she was healed by Max, but then why is she getting feelings that she's dead, but after sexual healing, she's fine. How is Max involved? Can he save her from death again?
1. Force of Attraction

**Title:** Force of Attraction  
**Author:** Jennifer  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. Belongs to Metz, Katims, UPN, 20th Century Fox.  
**Spoilers:** Up to Sexual Healing.  
**Summary:** A challenge by Ursa Mom. What would happen if when Liz was shot in the Crashdown, she was actually still dead? Liz did die and Max's "healing;" brought her back, sort of a resurrection. She is not truly alive and the reason she feels an overwhelming need to be with Max is because without being around him she will die. When Max healed her, he made her his slave, bound to him for life. Will the group find a way to free Liz from this curse without killing her?  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Stacey and Silverhandprintz for betaing this for me!  
  
**Prologue**  
  
Have you ever wondered why you were so attracted to a person? Is it the physical attributes of the person? Or is it merely the liking of the person as a whole? Is it an obsession? What's the need to be constantly around the person? Like if you weren't in their arms the world would end? When I'm with Max I'm so happy. I feel like I could rule the world. I could be whoever I want and do whatever I want. But when I'm not with him, I feel like everything is falling apart and I'm disappearing. Those aren't your ordinary teen hormones. There is something behind this, but I don't know what it could be. For example, when Max and I were in the Eraser Room Why did we all of a sudden go into an over drive make out session? We aren't the the type of people that would act like that. Maybe Pam Troy, but that's a different story. I'm not like that. I wasn't like that with Kyle, not with anyone until now. In class there is a term that I think describes Max and I:  
  
**Force of attraction:** Every mass or object in the universe exerts a force of attraction on every other mass or object.  
  
Could that be us? Could we have such an attraction we can't stand being without each other? But in the Eraser Room I felt so loved so wanted. Never have I felt that way. Ok, my parents love me, but it's so different. What's that saying? "When; the sun rises I think of you and when the sun sets I can't wait to be around you." Ok so maybe that's that entirely it, but do you understand what I mean? I feel like everything rests with him. Everything that is me, my entire existence. I have never felt this way about a person. Don't get me wrong, I love Max.   
Do I? Can I honestly say I love him? Is it possible to love a person so much I feel like I would zap out of existence when I'm not near him? I feel like I have to have my hands on him. His mouth on mine.   
  
Is there a hormonal pill for this?  
  
Maybe it has to do with his alien origin. Did I mention he was an alien? Maybe it's the human/alien thing. Maybe on his planet humans were slaves to the aliens and because we made this connection when he healed me from the shooting at the Crashdown we have this force of attraction.   
  
I don't think this is healthy.  
  
I ask Maria about this. Some girl opinions never hurt and she says that it's normal. And that I should feel this way because this is something new. But then I think that Maria hasn't had the best dating record.  
  
Then I ask for a guy's opinion. Alex, the average guy who thinks of average things. Again, his record isn't the best, but maybe he could make some sense of this. He says that maybe I'm obsessing over this and that I do indeed like Max, but I have the after-effects of the heat wave that passed before. The heat wave was over a month ago. Is that possible? During that time everyone seemed to be pairing off, everyone except me and Max. We had our first kiss after the heat wave, so maybe that's it. Maybe we are making up for it. But glowing hickeys?  
  
Ok but what about this?  
  
Before the Eraser Room Max touched my hand during biology. I felt like I was exploding, everything was going on over drive, I couldn't control it. Why do I feel this way? I should tell Max, but what do I tell him? Maybe Isabel. But we have never connected before, she would think I just want to jump her brother's bones. Which is partly true... STOP IT, LIZ PARKER!   
  
But what's so wrong about feeling this way?  
  
After Max and I were caught in the Eraser Room, our parents kinda gave us a time out. But we went out to the desert to find out what the flashes were about. We found some kind of orb. Well needless to say, we fell asleep and when we got back our parents were upset. So the time out was more of an off limits. And the really weird thing was when I was in my room doing my homework I felt as if time was moving really fast. I usually read at an ok pace, but one minute I was on page 456 and the next I was in the bathroom. I had a sudden head rush. Ok this may sound extremely crazy, but I think time passed without me knowing it.  
  



	2. Flashes of Time

**Part 1**  
  
_The Next Day at School, March 10, 2000  
_  
I see Max at the quad with Isabel and Michael. Michael doesn't smile upon our relationship, if you can even call it one, yet I smile warmly at Max. He returns the smile and gets up to come to me, but of course Michael puts his hand out to block Max's way. Why does he have to mess up things between us? Just because things are going rocky with Maria doesn't mean he can do those things to us. I sigh. I don't really want to go over there. I feel like I'm going to be shunned by Michael and be glared at by Isabel. Even with the things we have been through, I think Isabel still thinks I'm going to take her brother away. I told her that once, when we were at a gas station off of 285 South, but I guess she's only protecting him. I frown in disappointment and he motions towards the Eraser Room. I laugh quietly, noticing that Maria and Alex have noticed our silent conversation. I shake my head no. I don't want to get caught again. Even though I really want to, I fight to control the urge. He then frowns. Michael throws me a look and I immediately focus my attention on Alex and Maria.  
  
"Giving; each other the secret looks again?" Maria asks. She looks at Michael and he looks away. Once again they are playing the cat and mouse game that they are all too familiar with.  
  
"What;?" I ask. I'm still thinking about the possibilities of Max and I in the closet. All the things we could have done.  
  
"Yeah; they were. You know Maria, if this keeps going on we may have to bring Liz to the love hospital. To cure the insanity. Then maybe monkeys will attack everyone with grapefruits..." Alex says waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
I jump out of my trance and realize that my two best friends are laughing at me. I laugh with them as I pull out my bag of baby carrots and frown at the snack my mom has given me. You would think that because I lived above a restaurant fully stocked with delicious goodies I would get something more appealing then carrots. I shrug my shoulders and begin throwing them at Maria and Alex. Alex catches one in his mouth and puts his hands up in victory. We both laugh at his attempts at doing a victory dance. They are both very different. The bubbly blonde and the computer geek. But then you have me, the science nerd.   
  
The bell to end the lunch hour rings and we gather our stuff and head towards the main building. I can feel Max coming closer to me. I feel a warm hand on my elbow as he gently pushes me off to the side. In the corner of my eye I see Maria and Alex, both laughing warmly.   
  
I look up at Max and try to think of something smooth to say, but I can't, so "Hey;" works.  
  
"Hey;," he responds. "Isabel; is going to get a ride with one of her friends. Can I give you a ride?"  
  
Max looks so hot. The way his hair is, the way his shirt wears on his chest... I can't help but look. "Sure;, Max, I'd love that."  
  
He walks me to my next class and he gives me a warm but quick kiss before he leaves to his own class.   
  
I think I need Novocain. That kiss was so wonderful. I haven't seen Max in a couple of days, so that kiss was like bliss. I now have something to look forward to after school.  
  
During class, I space off a little. Thinking of you-know-who. Maria nudges me and I turn to face her.  
  
"What; are you doing after your shift today?" she whispers.  
  
"I; don't know. I guess I'll be staying in," I answer back, looking at our teacher to make sure she isn't looking.  
  
"Do; you wanna hang out with me and Alex? We were planning on renting a movie. You know, some chick flick that Alex will hate watching, but at the end will admit to loving. What do you think?" Her eyes plead with me. I give in and nod a yes.  
  
She smiles and faces the front doodling on her notebook. I look out the window, counting down until I can see Max again.  
  
  
  
_The Crashdown_  
  
It's working time, and Maria and I are busy with the tables. It's the usual crowd, not too busy, not too quiet. We take our break and start our homework. The usual Thursday.  
  
Max, Isabel, and Michael walk in and I feel like I have more energy, more life. They seat themselves in their normal spot, in my section. Maria looks up from her notebook and sees Michael. She really wants to ring him. She's kind of angry at the response Michael gave her back at the rave. He didn't want to get involved. But I told her he does like her, but he doesn't want to hurt her. She shrugs her shoulders.  
  
I get up to go take their order, when I feel Maria by my side. I give her the secret smile we share. I know the reason she wants to come with me. She wants to see Michael, and this is the only good way to see him without making it obvious.  
  
I tell them the usual spiel. They order the usual. Saturn Fries and Cherry Cokes.  
  
We return, give them their order and I ask Maria, "Was; that successful?"  
  
She sits again and put her head in her hands. "He; looks hotter and hotter everyday." She gets up, goes to the ice cream machine and put her mouth underneath the valve that the ice cream comes out of. This is usually done when she's confused and wants a brain freeze.  
  
"Chocolate; or vanilla?" I ask nonchalantly.  
  
"Both;," she says. She closes her eyes and welcomes the coldness of the ice cream.  
  
We go into the back room and lay on the couch. Max walks into the back room and I quickly stand. "Can; we go somewhere private?" he asks.   
  
"Yeah; sure, is my room ok?" I ask.  
  
He nods and holds my hand as we head upstairs. I know Maria is going to feel neglected, so I yell, "I; promise, tonight!" She heads to the ice cream machine again.  
  
Max pulls me into my room and he puts his mouth on mine and brings me into bliss. In between gasps he asks me, "What;'s tonight?"  
  
He puts his warm mouth on my neck and I manage to say, "Maria....; Alex.... movie.... tonight."  
  
Something is happening in my body that I can't explain. Everything is happening so fast. I start to straighten up when Max notices my body reaction. We pull apart from each other. "Max;, things are happening too fast, we should slow down."  
  
"But; I want to be with you, Liz," Max says. He moves my hair behind my ear.  
  
"So; do I Max, but things are sorta..."  
  
"Weird;," he finishes.  
  
"Yeah;" is my response, as I try to gather all the air I can. I should carry around a mini air tank with me, for these spur of the moment things.  
  
I sit on the edge of my bed as he pulls up a chair. "It;'s just, I think things are moving too fast. First with the Eraser Room, and the detention we got."  
  
"I; understand, Liz. I do, but I want us to be together and if you think that I'm pressuring you...well, please know that I'm not," Max said. He gives me a small smile.  
  
"Thanks;, Max, I want to take things slow." I look at him and I give him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Tease;," he says.   
  
We go downstairs and Michael has already devoured his food. Isabel is pecking at hers and looking at Alex. She gives him the mixed signals, which Alex is completely confused by.  
  
Max lets go of my hand and says, "I;'ll see you at school."  
  
He goes back, and I hear Michael ask him, "What; went on?"  
  
"Oh;, school stuff."  
  
Michael nods and looks at me and knows that he's lying. I feel the glare and go meet up with Alex. My shift is just about over as is Maria's.  
  
"Liz;, hey, ok, 'Planet of the Apes' or 'Black Hawk Down'? Both have dreamy guys for you and Maria, and the action for me," Alex says.   
  
I adore him. I adore everything about Alex. The way he knows what to say and the way he can read both of us perfectly. Well, until recently he has been able to do that. I kept the secret of Max, Isabel, and Michael from him. And that was the end of our relationship. But now he accepts it and can put together all the weird moments between the six of us.  
  
"Um;, whatever you want. We should get going. I have to be home early today, since it's a school night," I tell him.  
  
Maria comes out from the back. She has a grin on her face which only suggests she did something bad or extremely good. "Liz;, chica, since you have been sucked into the alien abyss and so have you Alex, would it be ok if we sleep over at Alex's? You know, gossip about the latest things, exclude the Czechs, do the usual non Czechs things."  
  
"Um;, sure, my dad wouldn't mind. Liz?" Alex says, slinging his bag back over his shoulder.  
  
"Um---;" I started, but of course Maria interrupted. It wouldn't be a conversation without Maria cutting in, but of course it's all in good intentions.  
  
"I; already asked your parents," Maria said smiling and moving around in a happy dance sorta thing.  
  
That's why she was grinning before. See, that's Maria for you.  
  
It's eight o' clock, and we finished watching 'Planet of the Apes', which wasn't that bad. It's bathroom break time for me and as I go up the stairs I feel a little faint. I continue going up, clutching my stomach in pain. I guess those extra Goobers weren't a good idea after all.  
  
I enter the highly lit bathroom and I edge myself towards the bathtub. I was never able to puke in a toilet, that just makes it grosser. I lean over it and feel the food I ate coming out. After a few minutes of vomiting today's food I go to the sink and wash out my mouth. I hear Alex and Maria outside, asking, "Are; you ok?"   
"Yeah;," I groan out. I look in the mirror and notice that I don't look ok. I have dark bags under my eyes. My skin is a sickly color. My head hurts now. It's pulsating. I sit on the rug and bring my legs to my chest I hug them lightly and close my eyes.   
  
Flashes of Max enter my mind for some reason and I feel myself getting better. The headache is now distant. I stand up and stand there for a minute. This is so weird. I go over the to tub and run the water, allowing all the food and fluids in the tub to wash out.  
  
With this done, I exit the bathroom. I still feel shaky, but not as bad as before. I go down the stairs and hold onto the railing for support. Alex looks up from the sofa and rushes over to help me. He holds onto my arm and guides me to the sofa. I sit down and Maria kneels in front of me. "You; ok, chica? We heard you upstairs."  
  
"Not; really. I don't know, maybe it was something I ate," I say. The Goober theory is still fresh in my mind, but that doesn't leave out the Max flashes.  
  
"Do; you want to go to sleep?" Alex asks me as he hands me a glass of water.  
  
"No;, I was looking forward to 'Black Hawk Down'." I take a big gulp of the water and let the after taste of the vomit leave.  
  
"Let; me make you some tea before it starts. It will make you feel better," Maria says. Leave it to Mommy Maria to make you feel better.  
  
Alex turns off the lights and takes a seat on the lounge chair. Maria comes back just as the movie begins.  
  
The day catches up to me and I stretch my legs. I nestle my head on the soft pillow and I close my eyes. I guess 'Black Hawk Down' will have to wait.  
  
_It's the day of the shooting. I see myself and Maria. Then cut to the shooting. I fall on the floor. Max rushes to the my side and places his hand on the wound. He makes the connection.   
  
I'm dying.   
  
I feel myself pulling away. I'm trying to stay connected, but it's not as strong. Things are blurry, everything now is bright. I see a figure by Max. It's a man in a dark suit. A black suit. He says in a whisper, "It;'s time."  
  
"Time; for what?" I ask. Max doesn't hear me, no one does.   
  
Who is he?  
  
"Time; to go home." He stretches his arm out to me.  
  
I have no choice but to give him my hand. He holds my hand gently and we begin to exit the Crashdown.   
  
Something pulls me back. Something very strong. My uniform is now clean. I feel strong pains now, circulating my whole body. I see the man and his eyes are very wide. He doesn't know what to do. He walks towards me and tries to take me to wherever we were going. "It;'s your time, what is he doing to you?"  
  
I turn around and I am floating towards Max, towards my body on the floor.  
  
I blink my eyes and I'm on the cold floor. I look up as Max takes a bottle of ketchup and breaks it, spilling it on my uniform.   
  
The man is still there. He has the most petrified look on his face. He keeps saying, "It; was your time, it was your time."  
  
I try to speak to him, but Maria steps in his path and talks to me.   
  
I try to answer him, ask him what's wrong. But I can't. He isn't there anymore.  
_  
I wake up from the dream. I realize it's two a.m. I'm in a bed and I'm covered in sweat. I sit up and look around. I wonder where I am, but I remember I'm staying over at Alex's house. I glance at the calendar for some reason and see the days crossed out and today's date is also crossed out. I squint at it. Maybe I'm still sleepy and I read it wrong, it doesn't change, it's crossed out. I remove my arm from under the covers and realize my watch isn't there. I look to the night stand and pick it up. I look for the date and it says March 12.  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Figure in the Mirror

**Part 2**  
  
It's only a couple of hours until I usually wake up to get ready for school. I slowly creep out of bed and reach for my school bag. I know I brought it from the Crashdown. I take out my notebook. I flip through the pages and scribbled are my Biology notes dated March 11. What the hell is going on?  
  
I'm walking around the room, clearly I'm freaking out. I hear Maria toss in bed, so I try to be quiet, but hey, freaking out here. Why can't I remember March 11? Oh, my stomach is turning, I have to get to the bathroom again. "When; did I have spinach?" I wonder when I see small chunks of it on the marble bath tub. Right March 11.  
  
I try to get up again. I hold onto the wall for some support. Aspirin, I need aspirin. Why won't this headache go away? I open the medicine cabinet hoping there is something to repress this headache. I take a gulp of tap water and pop a pill. I close the medicine cabinet and in the mirror I see him. I see the man from the dream I had. I turn around and he's still there, I of course scream. I run out of the bathroom and bump into Alex. We both fall on the floor. I cry hysterically. I hugs Alex, like I have never before. Maria walks out of the room she shared with me and trips on us.  
  
"Remind; me to turn on the lights," Maria says. Through her voice you can tell she is half asleep. She is immediately awoken by the loud tears she hears from me.  
  
"I; don't know what's going on," I say. Everything is so confusing. One minute I'm watching the credits to 'Black Hawk Down' and now its two days later.  
  
"Shhh;," Maria tells me. She welcomes me into her arms and I fall onto her.  
  
"What; happened, Liz?" Alex asks me. He rubs his face. He looks like he was awakened during a good dream.  
  
"I...we...were; watching a movie...and I fell asleep...and I woke up...and it's now...I mean...it's two days later!" I say in half hysterics.   
  
"What;?" are the answers by Maria and Alex.  
  
"We; watched the movie a day ago, technically two days ago since its March 12," Alex says.  
  
"Exactly;," I say, getting up. I wobble a little, but I have to get my point across. "When; we saw the movie it was March 10, I wake up from this dream and its March 12, I'm missing time."  
  
"That;'s impossible," Maria says. She lets go of me and looks at me as if I'm insane. "You; were at school. We took the bio quiz, we worked at the Crashdown, and we came over here again to hang out. Max asked you out, but I begged him to reschedule it."  
  
"Maria; I'm begging you, please --- wait Alex where's your father?" I ask.   
  
"I; told you earlier he was going away on a business trip," Alex says.  
  
"Yeah; and Mom and Dad were going to that restaurant owner convention in Phoenix," I say, remembering that they were leaving Friday afternoon.  
  
"Yeah;, they didn't want you home alone, so you stayed with me, and when Maria found out she asked her mom if she could too. Liz are you sure you're ok?" Alex asks with a worried look.  
  
"No;, I'm not, this is way to weird, I think I need some sleep. Maybe it's school or something," I respond. I don't look at anything of them. I walk down the hall and into my room. I sit on the bed, dazed, and I go under the covers and try to get some sleep.  
  
"Alex;, what just happened here?" Maria asked, clearly puzzled by what she saw.  
  
"I; have no idea, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll be fresh faced and will be able to figure this out." Alex yawns and stretches his arms. They go back to their dreams.  
  
  
  



	4. The Visit

**Part 3 **  
  
_March 12 _  
  
It's early morning and I'm sitting at the table in silence. I only slept a couple of hours. I can feel that my eyes are swollen. It's so quiet I end up playing with my food.   
  
Maria sighs, breaking the silence. Usually at this hour we would be getting up, making breakfast, and throwing baking flour at each other.   
  
"So;, Liz, what happened yesterday?" Alex asks me. I look up from my plate and see two sets of eyes looking at me.   
  
What do I say?   
  
"Um;, was I with Max yesterday?" I ask. The Max flashes still bother me.   
  
"No;, you weren't. Well, except for two classes," Maria tells me. "Remember;, you and Max are being watched by the principal because of the Eraser Room incident."   
  
"That;'s exactly it," I say as I sit up. "I; don't remember being in school. And this isn't the normal forgetting. I don't remember a thing about yesterday, and a couple of days ago I was sitting in my room and the next thing I know I'm in my bathroom."   
  
"So; you're saying that you don't remember things. Liz, I've heard of these types of things before."   
  
"You; have, Alex?" I asked.   
  
"Well;, it was on the Discovery Channel and it was about alien abductees----"   
  
"Alex;, Liz hasn't been abducted," Maria says.   
  
"What; did it say?" I ask, unmoved from Maria's comment.   
  
"Well; this one guy was taken from his bedroom and he would end up in different places and not remember any of it," he finishes.   
  
"Ok;," I say. I ponder the idea. "We; can't rule anything out. So who would be kidnapping me?" I ask, suddenly getting a sense of fear.   
  
"Maybe; it has something to do with the orb you and Max found in the desert," Maria wonders aloud.   
  
"Maybe;, but it has something to do with Max. Remember when I wasn't feeling well on Thursday? I felt like crap and then flashes of Max passed over me and then I was ok," I say.   
  
"Of; course this has something to do with the Czechs, a day wouldn't be complete without them," Maria says with resentment.   
  
"Things; still rough with Michael?" I ask.   
  
"Yeah;" she responds quietly, changing the subject quickly. "So; what do we do about it?"   
  
"I; say we ask them about it," Alex says defiantly.   
  
"I; don't want to mention it to Max yet. I can't fully talk about it if I don't understand it myself. I don't want to close myself off, but I guess I want to think about it," I say. I look at Alex and Maria and hope they comply.   
  
"Of; course Liz, but if this keeps on happening we have to tell them. You have us," Maria says. She gets up and hugs me. I hug her back and Alex joins us.   
  
"So; do you think Jonathan Franks has anything to do with this?" Alex asks, with wide eyes.   
  
"What;?" Maria and I respond.   
  
It's later that day we go to the local billiard. Normally we would head for the Crashdown, but we know Max, Isabel, and Michael would be there. I can't face Max with the way I'm feeling, not yet anyway, I wouldn't be able to look at him the same way if what's happening is because of something Max did. But my dream is still bugging me. Was that an actual dream or was it one of those flashes I received when I was with Max? I wasn't with him so he couldn't have stimulated it.   
  
"Your; turn?" Alex says.   
  
I grab the pool thingamajig. Even though I've played pool with Max, that doesn't leave me with the names of the things. Balls, hit, good.   
  
I go up to the table, lean over, and hear Maria say, "Nice; form." I laugh and face her. She's checking me out. So on purpose I stick out my butt. We all laugh and of course I miss the pocket or socketthe hole, ok?   
  
This has been fun. Afterwards, with no lapse in time, we have some food there. Not like the Crashdown, but still good. Everything has been great.   
  
No weird sickness. Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Maybe I spoke too soon. We head home and I go off to the Crashdown while Maria and Alex go to their respective homes. I want some time to myself. Alex was apprehensive about that, but I promised to call if anything was wrong.   
  
The streets are pretty empty and the sun is settling. An elderly couple passes by me. It's beautiful to see a couple together for such a long time. They've been coming to the Crashdown since I've been little.   
  
I see a shadow behind me. A shiver runs down my spine and I don't want to turn around. I pick up my pace, but the sense of dread is still there. I turn around to face whoever it is. Why I did thatI don't know.   
  
I turn around and I see the man from my dream. The same man from the mirror reflection. The hairs on the base of my neck rise and I lift my legs to run, but they don't move. Instead, my feet become blocks of ice.   
  
"Liz;," he says. His tone is gentle, as if he doesn't want to scare me, but he's doing a bad job of it.   
  
"Who; are you?" I respond with a shake in my voice.   
  
"You; must have a ton of questions," he says.   
  
I look at him and realize that once you get a good look, he has the familiar face. I've seen him somewhere. Exactly where I'm not sure.   
  
"Yeah;, but who are you?" I ask again.   
  
"My; name is Gabriel," he says, "Let;'s take a walk."   
  
"Um;, I don't think that's such a good idea," I say. No way I'm I going to go somewhere with this guy. Familiar face, shamilar face. No way.   
  
"Liz;, please, the people here won't understand," he says.   
  
"Why; not?" I ask curiously.   
  
"Because; they are not like us," is his response.   
  
I look at him with a questioning look.   
  
He notices my clearly confused statement and says, "If; you take a walk with me I'll try to make this a little less fuzzy...I promise."   
  
ok, but not too long, I have to get home," I say. We begin to walk. We walk near the UFO Center and we take a turn. I become scared because I know where he is taking me --- the cemetery.  



	5. The Truth

**Part 4   
**   
"No;, no we can't go there," I say. I begin to turn around, but he doesn't let me. He holds onto my shoulder, forcibly at first, but as I turn again, he relaxes.   
  
"I; know it's difficult to go back there, but there's something you need to see, something that will help you," he says. He lets go and holds my hand.   
  
"It;'s just that ever since my grandmother died, it's been hard to go back there," I say. Tears start to form. I look away from Gabriel. He hands me a tissue. I accept it with a small smile.   
  
"I; know, but maybe this time you'll find something different."   
  
"What; do you mean?"   
  
"Follow; me."   
  
We walk another three blocks in silence. Ideas wander my mind. What could he mean? What difference could I find there?   
  
We walk up to the gates of the cemetery. I've only been here once since Grandma died. I try to come back with fresh flowers, but every time I arrive at the gates I freeze and can't enter.   
  
This time I can't hide behind my fears. I have to go in and find out what's going on.   
  
"You; should go first, face your fears," he says.   
  
I take a deep breath and open the gates. They creaks. That's the only sound I hear. Not a cricket, just the gates.   
  
I step in and he walks behind. He begins to walk a little faster. I have to jog a little to catch up to him.   
  
"Why; are we going this far in?" I ask, out of breath.   
  
"Because; the newly departed are rested here," he says.   
  
I look around and see a couple of people here, a couple of men and a couple of women. They are all dressed in formal clothes.   
  
I stand behind Gabriel and whisper, "I; didn't know there was a service today."   
  
"They; aren't here for a service, Liz. Look at them, don't they seem a little odd?"   
  
"What; do you mean, odd?" I ask. I look at the people, nothing seeming strange.   
  
"Look; at their clothes, their skin, what do you see?" he asks.   
  
"Um;, well, formal clothes. Wait, she's wearing a wedding dress," I say.   
  
I look at the people again. This time they aren't grouped together, they are each at a tombstone. They are all looking down. One man sits in front of a tombstone and stares at the lettering on the grave. Tears begin to stream down his face and a woman from in front of the adjacent tombstone walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.   
  
I begin to realize what's going on. Gabriel is talking to me, but I can't hear anything because my thoughts are the only things I hear. The woman in the wedding dress, all the way the people are acting towards each other, the sudden chill in the airit all begins to make sense now.   
  
"Liz;, what you're feeling, the lapses of timeit's because you're dead."  
  
---------------  
  
What did you think? By the way is anyone reading this? I thought I would get _some _kind if feedback. I've posted this at the Roswell Fanatics board and gotten feedback. ::shrugs shoulders:: later


	6. Visitors From the Past

**Part 5 **  
  
I hear Gabriel's very last words. I begin to feel faint. My vision blurs and my knees buckle. I fall to the floor and I feel Gabriel at my side. He lifts me up and leans me against a tombstone.   
  
A tombstone that should have had my name on it. I should have been 6 feet under, decayed and only bones. Worms squirming in and out of me. The unexpected thought makes me want to vomit.   
  
My eyes flutter open. He stands in front of me and I hope that maybe this is some lapse of time again and that there's a good explanation for this.   
  
"I; know what I said is a shock, but I have some explanations," he says.   
  
"Explanations;? Yeah, I want some answers," I say.   
  
"This; started when you were shot at the Crashdown...."   
  
Oh no.   
  
"I; was there, to bring you to the after life when a boy did something to you...."   
  
Oh God.   
  
"He; brought you back somehow. That's unexplainable."   
  
Oh frickin' God.   
  
"How; do you know that?" I stammer.   
  
"I;'m a messenger. Do you remember seeing me at the Crashdown that day?" he asks.   
  
"Sorta;, I mean, I guess from everything that happened I sorta went on with life like I was never shot, but I do remember you. I had this dream that was like instant reply. You were going to bring me upstairs, but Max healed me," I say with complete understanding.   
  
"It; wasn't a dream, but more like a replay like you said. What did he do to you?" he asks. He sits next to me. This time he's the one asking the questions.   
  
"Shouldn;'t you know? You're like an angel. Don't you have this sort of knowledge?"   
  
"I;'m only told what I have to know."   
  
"But; don't you want to know more? Don't you ask questions?" I ask.   
  
What kind of life is it without knowing things?   
  
When I was in the dark about Max, I didn't know how to react. But now, with my new found knowledge, how do I react to this?   
  
"Wait; a second, if I'm dead then what am I doing here?" I ask, afraid to hear the answer.   
  
"You;'re not technically dead. See, when Max did whatever he did, he not only healed you, but brought you back from the dead. But the thing that we "upstairs;" don't understand is that this occurs sometimes, where someone is brought back to life. But you shouldn't see the people, you shouldn't have seen me. You should me completely normal. Is there something I should know about Max?" he asks. He looks at me and I'm not sure if I should say anything.   
  
I hesitate because I'm not sure how to answer, but I do. I just tell him like I told Alex.   
  
"He; isn't from around here," I say. I get a blank response. "He;'s an alien."   
  
Again I get a blank response.   
  
"Like; from outer space?" he asks.   
  
I can't believe that he doesn't believe about aliens.   
  
"Gabriel;, you're an angel, and you don't believe in aliens?"   
  
"In; my time I haven't met aliens. I've only dealt with human clients who have died in normal circumstances. I'm sorry if I sound unmoved, but it's incredible. I never thought they existed."   
  
"Yeah; well, they do and you can't tell anyone. So can you help me? How can I be alive? Is that possible?" I ask. I begin to cry now because I'm so confused. Am I alive? Am I dead? Am I halfway in between? What is it? Am I supposed to be here?   
  
"Liz;, please try to understand me. I will help you as much as I can. I will go back and get you answers. You have been through enough and you deserve something for your troubles. I'll walk you home so you can get some sleep," he says with kind words.   
  
I wipe my tears with the back of my hand and begin to stand. "Why; are they still here?" I ask about the people we saw by the tombstones.   
  
"Because; they are still bound to the living. They can't accept that they are dead, so they remain here in limbo, so to speak. But again, your case is different," he says.   
  
"So; I am supposed to do the whole 'Sixth Sense' thing?" I ask. Let me remind me that at this point I'm beyond hysterical and into a catatonic 'what the fucking hell am I going to do?' kinda state.   
  
He snorts a little and says, "No;, you don't have to help anyone, but you will probably see the world a whole lot differently."   
  
Am I going to be busy writing in my journal tonight?   
  
It's Saturday night and I've done tons of research on the internet. Nothing! It's the god damn internet and nothing!   
  
The waiting is killing me. I don't think those are the best words to use.   
  
Everytime I hear someone use those words or phrases like "I; would die to have that lipstick," it's going to bring on a whole new meaning.   
  
It's so frustrating trying to find anything. I haven't spoken to Maria or Alex yet. I know they have called, but what can I tell them?   
  
I keep thinking over and over that I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be somewhere else. Maybe I would have gone to the same place Grandma went to when she died. She would have joined me and we could have been happy together.   
  
I've compiled a list of the possible ways Max is related to this.   
  
1) Max healed me. When he made that connection he brought me back to life. He resurrected me.   
  
2) The reasons I have this overwhelming sense of lust and attraction for Max is because he brought me back to life. Without him I wouldn't be here. So maybe I'm on the ball with this. If we have this connection, then when I'm not with him I'm gone, into those time relapses. When I'm with him, I'm alive. I remember thinking about that. It's kinda like I'm his slave. Without him, there's no me.   
  
This isn't possible. I mean this just can't be. I want to be independent, be my own person. Not have my life depend on whether Max is with me or not.   
  
So does that mean that all my feelings for Max are fake? That whatever we share is because my existence depends on it?   
  
The overbearing feeling that I was going to die without him when we were apart after the Eraser Room session.   
  
God, that's it. I don't love Max. I'm being selfish. I have to have him or that's itI'm gone forever.   
  
But that's not true.   
  
Every kiss, every hug, every glance has been sexual healing.   
  
Before I knew of Max, Isabel, and Michael's origin, before the shooting, I knew I had feelings for Max. Deep inside I knew. I just never really realized it. I never understood how Max could have such feelings for me. He sees me like no one has ever seen me. In his eyes I am beautiful. And I've seen past the alien origins, past everything abnormal. If he's such an alien, then how come I feel like he's more human than any of us?   
  
It's just too much right now.   
  
Too much to handle.   
  
How do I come to terms with this?   
  
How do I react when I see Max in school? I can avoid him but in class? For god sakes, we have bio together.   
  
How do I react when I see dead people walking in the streets?   
  
Do I say, "Hi;, I'm dead too, can you give me any pointers?"   
  
Everyone will think I'm a freak. A freak who is dead.   
  
No this isn't going to happen.   
  
I'm going to break this curse. I'm going to free myself from the bond.   
  
And from there, break apart my feelings for Max, whether I do indeed believe he is my soul mate or not. Because right now that's all I can think about.**  
**


	7. White Mike

**Part 7**  
  
I feel his hot breath on my skin. My eyes flutter open and I can't believe who I see. It's White Mike.   
  
I remember White Mike. Last year he was in the school band. I remember hearing all the rumors about his drug problem. I never believed them because I didn't know him personally. When rumors spread they change as each period goes by. He seemed to vanish and no one really took notice. I asked Ms. Topolsky about it when she was still here, but she said he transferred. I never really believed her, it's hard to trust a woman who claimed to be a guidance counselor but was an FBI agent in actuality.  
  
Mike's face...is indescribable. It's hurts to think about it. There are so many scars. So many wounds that didn't heal properly. I gingerly touch his face, but he pulls away. He looks embarrassed, like I caught him doing something bad.  
  
"Mike;, what happened to you?" I ask.  
  
He puts his head in his hands and mumbles, "Things; last year got too heavy for me, I went to the pier to have a drink, but I guess I fell, and I never woke up."  
  
To be honest with you, I'm really shocked. I already saw the dead couple this morning and Joey Martinez, but Mike's face is so destroyed.  
  
"Mike;, what are you doing here?" I ask.  
  
He looks up with tears in his eyes. "I; heard what happened to you, that you're one of us, but Liz you have a chance, you get to live."  
  
"What; do you mean?" I ask. What could he know about this?  
  
"Liz;, news travels fast. I for one should know. We shouldn't stay in the Eraser Room, you know how people like to come in here and make out."  
  
I smile thinking of the times Max and I were in here. "Where; should we go? Behind the bleachers?"  
  
"My; favorite spot," he says with a sly grin.  
  
We sneak out of the main building. Well, I sneak out. Mike is invisible. Only those that are dead can see him, which unfortunately is the category I fall into.  
  
I thought no one saw me leave, but boy was I wrong.  
  
You know, with the things that happen to me, you would think I lived in a drama show. Probably be on UPN or WB, then get canceled.   
  
Never fails.  
  
"Since; when does Liz speak to herself?" Alex asked himself. He was on the bleachers sunbathing, since it was his free period. "And; since when does she cut class?" He ducked as he saw her approaching the bleachers. He was about to stand up and ask what was going on, but something told him not too, so he didn't. He expected her to walk up to him, but instead she went around back and began talking to someone, like she was meeting someone there. He had been there most of the period so if anyone was there he would have already seen the person. He crept towards the end of the bleachers, to get a good view of his friend, but without her knowing it. He hated spying, but something was up with his friend and it was about time he found out first and not be the last to know.  
  
I become used to Mike's disfigured look, the scars go beyond his face. There are scars on his neck that from the looks of it go beyond the neckline of his shirt. The many black and blues make Mike's face have a blue and almost greenish tint.  
  
I can't help but stare. I look down. I don't want to make him feel weird.  
  
"Liz;, it's ok, you can look...it's just that no one has really seen me," he says.  
  
I guess I was a bit too obvious.  
  
The silence is deafening.   
  
"Mike;, before you said you needed my help...what kind of help?" I ask, breaking the silence.  
  
"Right;, about that. Everyone here knew me because of the rumors, so yeah they were right, but I was always picked on because of them. I was White Mike to everyone, not Mike. No one understood what was going on. I wrote this song and I was wondering if you could have it printed in the school newspaper. I've been stuck in the school since the accident. I think that if this is printed I'll be able to move on," he says. He takes out a bunch of paper from his pocket in his jacke. "This; is all of it."  
  
I unfold the papers and start to read some of it.  
  
The emotions are so raw. Never did I realize how cruel people were to him.   
  
"I;'m probably no help, but the rumor is that you're different. You have a chance to break free from whatever is holding you. Be that death or being alive. And to break from it you need to find the source and destroy the bond. Does that make sense?"  
  
"How; do I destroy bond?" I ask.  
  
"I; don't know, I knew I couldn't help" he says. He stands up and kicks the dirt.  
  
"Mike;, don't kill, uh, worry about it, you've helped a lot," I say. I stand up and grab his arm. I feel skin move under his sleeve. "Mike; you have no idea."  
  
"Really;?"  
  
"Yes;, really, thanks Mike."  
  
"No; thank you. I should be going now," he says. "Say; 'hey' to Joey for me. He was the only jock I could stomach."  
  
"Sure;, later Mike."  
  
He runs off into the opposite direction. I look back at his lyrics, ready to run to the newspaper office.  
  
I never thought there were so many lost spirits at school. I thought this would be the last place they would be.  
  
I check my watch and get ready for last 7th period. I walk from under the bleachers and realize someone is watching me. I turn around preparing myself to see another dead person. But instead I see Alex.  
  
Oh God. He knows.  
  
"Liz;, what the hell just went on underneath there? Who were you talking to? Because from my point of view you were talking to the air, which we both know you wouldn't do because you're sane. And who were you touching? The invisible person? Liz I've been in the dark about many things, but I'm worried, so what's going on?" he asks, determined to learn the truth.  
  
I don't blame him, he's right, he has always been in the dark.  
  
"Alex;, we should find Maria, I want to tell her too," I say.   
  
"No;, you tell me now!" he says.  
  
"Fine;, Alex, I was talking to Mike. Do you remember him?" I ask.  
  
Not as I would have liked to have told him, but he's fixed on learning what's been going on.  
  
He nods yes. "What; does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I; was talking to him."  
  
"Ok;, you lost me," he says. "Should; I be sitting down for this? This doesn't sound good."  
  
"He; was here last year. He was in the school band...."  
  
"Noooo;, doesn't sound familiar. Wait, White Mike?" he says pointing at me.  
  
"Yes;, him."  
  
"Ok;, so, I'm still not seeing the picture."  
  
"He; died and I was talking to him because since he's dead only dead people can see him, so what I'm trying to say is that the time lapses and the flashes is because I'm dead."  
  
"Done;," I say underneath my breath.  
  
"Oooook;, let's find Maria" he says in disbelief. He walks in front of me and I don't want to say anything. I don't know how he took it. But from the look of it I think it went in through one ear and out the other.  
  
I jog to catch up to Alex. "Alex; wait!"  
  
"Liz;, you don't expect me to believe you're a walking zombie or ghost or whatever you want to call yourself," Alex says. He looked around. He is trying to find Maria, probably to see if I am playing a joke on him.  
  
"Alex;, but doesn't that explain a lot of things? This guy came to me...."  
  
"What;? A guy came to you? Did he hurt you or do something?" Alex asked, immediately getting protective.  
  
"He; told me why I was feeling weird and that Max is involved," I said. I tried to read his face, but it was unreadable.  
  
"Say; something Alex," I pleaded.  
  
"I; don't know what to say. Let's find Maria, I don't understand this."  
  
"That; makes two of us," I mutter to myself.  
  
**  
  
  
**


	8. Slave

**Part 8: Slave**  
  
Alex and I walk into the main building. The school bell rings and Alex looks around for Maria.   
  
"Alex;, I can't skip class again," I say.  
  
"Oh; yes you can. If you can tell me you're a zombie, then you can skip class," he says. He continues to look around and he spots Isabel coming towards us.  
  
"Alex;, no, we can't tell her," I say pleadingly.  
  
"Why; not?"  
  
"Because; she'll tell Max."  
  
"Hi;, Alex, Liz," Isabel says, greeting us. "Alex; you look good today."  
  
"Uh;, thanks, Isabel, you too, of course."  
  
"Thanks;, um ok I guess I'll see you later," Isabel says, feeling the weird vibe between the three of us.  
  
"Liz;, ok, so for the sake of not giving me a heart ache, are you serious? Are you sure that this guy or whoever told you the truth?" Alex asks.  
  
"I;'m dead serious," I say. "Not; good use of the word, huh?"  
  
"No;, it's not. Look, we'll go to the Crashdown **right** after school," he says.  
  
I nod my head in agreement as he gives me a gentle hug. "Don;'t be late to class."  
  
_  
The Crashdown_  
  
After waiting 30 minutes for Maria to take a break from waiting tables, we gather in the back booth. Usually Maria will take a break for any reason, but of course, this time she took her time.  
  
Why is it that when you need a person they never come around? It always happens. Never fails.  
  
"What;'s happening my people?" Maria asks.   
  
I have a feeling that Maria's giddiness will go away in a couple of minutes.  
  
"Nothing; much. Liz here has something to say," Alex says, urging me to tell Maria.  
  
"Yeah;, I do ----" I start, but Maria gets up to meet Isabel and Michael.  
  
Alex stands up quickly, knowing what I am thinking and blocks Maria from getting to them. "Maria;, she only wants to tell us."  
  
Maria looks at me and she understands that this is private and sits back down. "Ok;, so what's going on?"  
  
"Remember; when I wasn't feeling well at Alex's house and we were trying to figure out why I was having those memory lapses?"  
  
"Did; you figure something out?" Maria asks anxiously.  
  
I look at Alex nervously. He nods his head in support.  
  
"Yeah;, I did, or rather I think I did. The other night when I was walking home from the billiard this man approached me and told me that when I was shot at the Crashdown, and when Max healed me, that he did something to me. I was supposed to die. Gabriel is like the person who brings people to where they are supposed to be in the afterlife. So because Max healed me the way he did, if I'm not around him or think about him or anything dealing with Max, I begin to have those memory lapses, and as time progresses I begin to fade, and if something happens to Max, then something happens to me. I always knew Max and I had a connection, but not this strong." I finish, looking around to make sure no one has heard. I lock eyes with Michael, but immediately bring my attention to Alex and Maria.  
  
"And; this afternoon I was on the bleachers and I heard Liz talking to Mike," Alex says.  
  
"White; Mike?" Maria asks.  
  
"Yeah;, he's dead, and since Liz is dead, she can see him and speak to him," Alex says with some queasiness.  
  
"Oh;, merciful Zeus! Liz you're not serious right? Alex made you play a trick on me because we never told him about the Czechs, right? Please tell me that what you said is not true," Maria says, starting to get a little choked up.  
  
"Maria;, I wish it wasn't true," I say. I can feel tears forming, which are about to fall. "But; it is. Maria I can't live this way. I can't be Max's slave."  
  
"Liz;," Maria says. We both cry together. She wraps her arms around me and I can feel Alex's arms around me as well.  
  
~  
  
"Something; is up between those three," Michael tells Isabel.  
  
"What; do you mean?" Isabel asks back.  
  
"Look; at them, they look like they saw puppies being murdered."  
  
"MICHAEL;! Don't be cruel. They are after all best friends. Leave them alone...I thought you didn't want to associate with the humans," Isabel says, emphasizing the human part.  
  
"Fine;, whatever you say."  
  
~  
  
"Oh; God Liz, I'm so sorry, is there anything I -- we can do?" Maria asks me. She wipes her tears away with the hem of her uniform.  
  
"Please;, don't tell Max yet. We just got back together, I don't what us to break up again," I say, wiping my own tears.  
  
"But; if Max has something to do with this...I mean he can help you, he has the alien resources," Maria says.  
  
"No; he doesn't. They don't know where they are from. The first big break was that orb we found in the desert. And yes, Max does have something to do with this. If not I wouldn't be getting those flashes of him and the need to be with him."  
  
"The; need? Is that why you were in the Eraser Room doing that heavy duty making out?" Alex asks.  
  
"Yeah;, probably. When I was in there with him, I felt alive. I felt absolutely wonderful and afterwards, I felt horrible, like I was fading away," I say, remembering the moments we had in the Eraser Room.   
  
With those pleasurable moments, I feel different. I feel good, alive. Please, God, let me have more moments like those. Where I feel loved and wanted but without the restrictions of feeling dead afterwards. I want to be alive and to be with Max.  
  
"So;, where do we go from here?" Maria ask warily.  
  
"I; don't know. I have to wait for Gabriel to come back, he said that he'll have some more information, but for the time being let's just act normal," I say, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Liz;, I'm not so sure about this," Alex says. He's always been the protective brother type. I guess since us three have no other siblings we cling to one other like we are family.  
  
"Liz;, he's right. Can't we try to find out more informatio?" Maria asks. "Couldn;'t we ask River Dog? Maybe he's heard of something like this before."  
  
"I; don't know," I say hopelessly.  
  
"Let;'s go this weekend," Alex replies with determination.  
  
"No; Alex, we should go tomorrow after school. This is serious and he could have answers," Maria responds.  
  
"What; about our parents?" I ask them. Leave it Maria to think of a good getaway plan.  
  
"We;'ll tell them that we are staying over at each other's houses, studying or doing something schoolish," Maria says with a devious look.  
  
Maria's a lying genius.  
  
"So;, we good?" Maria asks.  
  
"We;'re good," Alex responds for the both of us.  
  
"Guys;, I'm kinda beat and I have some homework to do, do you mind if I see you guys later?"  
  
"Yeah;, I gotta go play with 'The Whits'. I'll stop by later," Alex says, getting up. He gives me a hug and starts to leave. He doesn't leave however without giving Isabel a wave and a smile.  
  
"Chica;, don't worry...everything will be ok," Maria says. "I;'ll bring you some ice cream, later, k?"  
  
"Thanks;, Maria, thanks for everything," I respond. We give each other a hug and head to the back room. I go upstairs and she gets back to her orders.  
  
~  
  
"Michael;, where are you going?" Isabel asks.  
  
"Maria;," Michael says matter-of-factly.  
  
"God;, Michael, you express your feelings so well," Isabel says with sarcasm, but of course Michael is unmoved.  
  
~  
  
"Hey;, Maria," Michael says to Maria's back.  
  
She becomes startled. "Oh;, hey, come to stick out your tongue again? Because you know that that's becoming really old. Like how old are ---"  
  
"MARIA;! Is everything ok?" he asks with an unusual gentle tone.  
  
"Since; when you do care?" Maria asks with sarcasm.  
  
"Maria;, why do you always act that way? I just wanted to see if everything was ok with you and Liz."  
  
"Why; would something be wrong with Liz and me?"  
  
"I; don't know, just wondering," he says.  
  
"Well;, you know, the usual girl stuff," Maria says covering up the real reason.  
  
"Right.; Girl. Stuff."  
  
"Yeah;, so is that all?" she asks, pushing for a little more. Maybe a date.  
  
"No;, that's all," he says as he abruptly exits the back room, leaving a confused Maria behind him.  
  
"That; _always_ works," she mutters to herself. She grabs the bowls for ice cream and the tub of rainbow ice cream and heads upstairs.  
  
~  
  
"So;, P.I. Guerin, find anything out?" Isabel asks as Michael returns.  
  
"No;, she said girl stuff," he responds back.  
  
"Why; do I get the feeling you're not going to stop snooping until you find something out?"  
  
"Because; Isabel, sometimes you have to snoop around to find what you're looking for," he says, taking a sip of his cherry cola. He makes a slight face and adds tabasco sauce to it.  
  
"Yeah;, we all know what good that has done for us."  
  
~  
  
"Chica;, I come bearing oh so fattening ice cream which will probably go straight to the hips. But hey who cares? Let's live a little," Maria says, opening Liz's door.  
  
She immediately sets it down when she sees Liz on the floor, clutching her stomach.  
  
"LIZ;! What's wrong?"  
  
"Maria;, the bullet wound, it hurts," I say on the verge on tears.  
  
"C;'mon lay down," I hear Maria say as she takes me by the arm and directs me to my bed, which I missed by inches when I fell.  
  
"God;, it's Max, he's doing it, he's the one who made the bond," I say.  
  
"Liz;, no he would never do anything to harm you. Do you need a picture or something of him?" she asks, beginning to panic.  
  
"No;, that's ok, I have all I need to remember him," I say. I close my eyes and think of all the moments Max and I have had: our date at the billiard, our first kiss.  
  
God, I can't live like this.   
  
Slowly but surely the pain subsides.  
  
"God;, Liz, you do not know how much you scared me," Maria says eating the ice cream she brought up for me.   
  
Not that I mind.  
  
"Well;, times that by 10 and you'll understand how I feel," I say, looking up at her. "And; I don't want your pity...and don't think I'm a freak or something."  
  
"Of; course not, Liz. This is something that you didn't cause yourself and of course I wouldn't think you're a freak because let me tell you...that alien downstairs with the hair is a freak, not you. Liz you're the glue that holds everything together. You're the ying and I'm the yang and Alex is the line in between. Liz, don't ever think that."  
  
"Thanks;," I say. "I; feel better."  
  
"Good.; Oh and sorry about the ice cream, you know me...when there's no oils, there's always ice cream," she laughs.  
  
She straightens up and says, "Liz;, shouldn't we go tonight to see River Dog? This can only get worse, we shouldn't wait for tomorrow because who knows what will happen."  
  
I know she's right, but I don't want to admit it. I don't want River Dog to tell me what's going on because if he does I might not be able to handle it.   
  
But at the same time I want to find out the reasons behind this. Why me? Why now of all times?  
  
"Yeah;, ok," I answer weakly.  
  
Maria looks at me as if she didn't hear my response, but understands how I'm feeling.   
  
"I;'m going to call Alex, I'll be back in a few. Lay down and get some rest," she says as she leaves the room. She takes one look at me and I manage a small smile to show Maria that I'm ok.  
  
When she leaves I rest my head on my pillow and let out a well deserved sigh.  
  
I stare at the ceiling, waiting for Maria to return, but I begin to fall asleep.  
  
"Max;, please, do it, it's the only way," I plead with him.  
  
"I; can't. I can't do it, please Liz, don't make me," he begs, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
I jump out of bed, my vision blurring.  
  
"God; that doesn't make sense, what did I want Max to do?" I recall.  
  
I didn't see any figures, just darkness and my voice and Max's voice. God it was terrible! Whatever I asked him to do, he couldn't. He was crying, but I was pleading with him. God what is it???  
  
I'm interrupted as Maria enters my room. "I; called Alex, told him what's up and he's coming over now. Are you ok? You look pale."  
  
I wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead. "Maria;, it was horrible. I feel asleep, and I heard Max saying 'I can't, I can't, don't make me do it'. God, he was crying. What was I forcing him to do? Maria, I don't get it."  
  
"Shh;, it's ok, Liz. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise," she says, combing her fingers through my hair. "I; wish I could stay here with you, but I have a couple of more tables to wait on. When Alex gets here, we'll split. K?"  
  
"Yeah;, sure, Maria."  
  
I continue to stare at the ceiling, thinking about what I heard in my dream. The weirdest thing was that there were no people, but I know I heard Max and I.  
  
What could that mean? What was I making him do? Whatever it was, why was I forcing him? 'It's the only way.' What could that mean?  
  
I make my way to the bathroom and splash water on my face.   
  
I exit and sense someone is in my room. A hand touches my shoulder and I immediately jump around. "God;, Gabriel, you have to stop doing that!"  
  
"Sorry;, Liz, I didn't mean to," he says apologetically.  
  
"No; problem, just give me a warning next time," I say. "So;, any news?"  
  
"Yeah;, good..."  
  
I immediately perk up....  
  
"...and; bad."  
  
.....figures.  
  
"So; the good news is that there **is** a way to get free from whatever bond is holding you to the earth. Bad is that we're still figuring out how to do that."  
  
I tell Gabriel of my theory and he nods his head in agreement.  
  
"That; would explain the Max connection. So you have to make sure that Max remains safe."  
  
"Right.; I told Maria and Alex what's going on and we're planning on going to see someone who can help," I say.  
  
"Is; he trustworthy?" he asks.  
  
"I; think so, he's helped Michael, so I think so."  
  
"Ok;, good, I'll be back soon."  
  
"Hey;, Gabriel, just out of curiosity...do you have a connection to Gabriel, you know 'the angel' by the gates?" I ask curiously. I've really wanted to ask him this question.  
  
He chuckles lightly. "You; know, I get that a lot, and yeah I am. That's me."  
  
"Ok;, just wanted fulfill that scientific part of me, even though, well..." I started to ramble. "That;'s not very scientific."  
  
"Well...;" he says. "It;'s natural."  
  
Gabriel leaves and this time I get a good look as to how he leaves. It's just like anyone would leave a room. He floats a little then disappears.  
  
Oh no it's happening again! Oh God the pain, please stop this!  
  
I look at my hand and it starts to fade.  
  
I panic so badly that everything that Max and I did flies out the window. "Not; again, not again," I say to myself.  
  
The last time this happened a day went by. But I didn't know about it or remember it and now I feel it happening again.  
  
God someone please, come! I can't do this alone.  
  
~  
  
"Hey;, Max, what brings you around here? Oh yeah, I forgo, you're in love with one of the waitresses," Isabel tells her brother.  
  
"Funny;, Isabel," he says with sarcasm. "Where; she is?"  
  
"Um;, I think upstairs with Maria."  
  
"Ok;, see you at home," he says heading to Liz's room.  
  
As he heads to Liz's room Maria sees him and rushes to his side. "Hey;, Max, Liz isn't feeling so good, so I don't think you should go up there."  
  
"That; gives me a better reason to go see her, right?"  
  
"Yeah;, normally, but... hey has Michael, you know, spoken about me?" she asks, stalling for time. She hates lying to Max, but this is what Liz wanted.  
  
"Well;, he has said that you should learn something other than giving him the finger."  
  
"Well;, you know..." she says throwing her body in front of the staircase.  
  
"Maria; what are you doing?" he asks her, getting the feeling something is wrong.  
  
"You; know... it's just that... well... I like Michael... he likes me... you should put in a good word for me."  
  
"Sure;, but I should go check on Liz. Is everything ok?" Taking a step to go upstairs, Maria has no choice put to go up a step as well.  
  
"Peachy;, but you know girl stuff...are you sure you don't want to talk to Michael for me, NOW?"  
  
"Maria;, I'll talk to him, but first I want to see Liz. I haven't seen her all day," he say, almost at the door.  
  
The stalling continues... Maria talking incoherently as Max listens and making his way to Liz's room.  
  
Max manages to make his way to Liz's door and turns the knob as he hears Maria's plea not to.  
  
They enter her room. "Liz;?" he calls out, surveying the room.  
  
Max looks at Maria and she shrugs her shoulders. He heads for the balcony and Maria goes into the bathroom.  
  
When they both come back into the main room with no luck, the room's temperature drops a notch.  
  
"Is; it me or did the room get a lot colder?" Maria asks, rubbing her hands together to get some warmth in her.  
  
"No;, it's colder. No breeze could have done," he says.  
  
They stand by Liz's once occupied bed as a form appears on it. Their eyes widen as the realize who it is.  
  
As the body comes into full view Maria gasps and Max rushes to Liz's side.  
  
~  
  
Everything is so blurry, but as my vision clears I see two bodies.   
  
It's Maria. I can spot those silver antennas anywhere.  
  
And the other.....  
  
~  
  
"Liz;, what happened?" Max asks me as he smoothes my hair.  
  
I don't know what to say. I didn't want him to find out this way.  
  
"Oh; God Max."  
  



End file.
